000 Crisis
by iGeek
Summary: Black Ghost was finally destroyed, but those who remained still plan to carry on. One of the 00 cyborgs greatest victories marked the creation of there greatest enemy yet. Cyborg 000. Rated T just in case. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

(Please forgive me if some of my information in the later chapters turns put to be inaccurate. Unfortunately I have not seen the entire anime, or read the manga, so I may mess up on a few things. Cyborg 009 does not belong to me, with the exception of 000)

Chapter 1: Ignorance is bliss

"You remember your mission, am I correct?"

The speakers appearance faded from the monitor, not waiting for the reply. He didn't need to, 000 never forgot anything. The conversation had lasted for merely a few minutes, and the man may as well have been talking to a wall. Each question was answered with a simple "Yes", but to 000 it was a full conversation. To her a conversation meant someone spoke, and she answered. She didn't know otherwise. She thought that the concept of a conversation taking more than 10 minutes was far fetched.

000 was completely ignorant when it came to social interaction, but if asked anything scientific she could answer even the most difficult of questions without even thinking about it, and her answers were always accurate. But for all the things she could understand, there was one thing that always eluded her. Emotion. 000 had no way of understanding things like anger, happiness, or sadness. She was not truly human, in fact the term 'Cyborg' applied to her in the most vague since. 000 had no real name, because she was not born, she came into existence. She was the result of the destruction of one of black ghosts many facilities by the 00 cyborgs. An explosion in a very powerful generator caused the energy in the facility to run haywire, and when organic material fell into the generator, the energy and the material merged and formed into a sentient being, her. She was the most powerful and destructive of black ghosts creations, and the remaining members of black ghost intended to use her to one purpose. Their revenge against the 00 cyborgs.

000 agreed without question, why should she? The members of black ghosts were her friends after all, why would they lie to her? But as usual, though she of course did not realize it, her faith in people was misplaced. To the members of Black Ghost she was nothing more than a prototype. Without her knowledge research was already being made on the creation of more organisms like her.

But she was unaware of this, and she lived her life in ignorant bliss. She returned to her lavishly decorated room. She had a large, comfortable bed, which was situated in the very center of the room. She had been given expensive dresses, toys, anything she asked for was hers. She didn't know why she wanted half the things she wanted, she just did. One theory she had was that some of the material that had created her was from some of the scientists that were killed in the explosion, and the DNA some how had an influence on her. She smiled, thinking that this meant that there was hope, hope that she could one day have and understand these things called 'emotions'.

This thought made her smile in spite of herself. Her eyebrows raised in astonishment. She dashed to a mirror, trying desperately to keep the smile on her face. She looked into the mirror and saw the smiling image of herself. Her smile broadened. If she was smiling, then that must mean she was happy. If she could be happy, then she could be other things, like angry or sad. And if she could learn to be all of these things then she would become the one thing she really wanted. She could become human, not just the result of some freak accident. This is what Black Ghost had promised her in return for killing the 00 cyborgs, and she was more than willing to do it. In fact, she was looking forward to it. Then another emotion found its way into her being. She began to feel guilty. The cyborgs had done nothing to her; in fact, if it weren't for them, she wouldn't exist. The smile faded from her face, and she was left sitting there confused. Confusion, yet another thing she didn't understand. She went over to her bed and laid down falling asleep almost immediately.

The camera hidden in a corner of the room spied on her, watching her every move. The scientist at the monitor made a worried face. He talked to himself as had become a habit. "Hmm, this could be bad. If she really does learn to feel then… oh what am I saying?! She can't learn those things, it's impossible." The scientist slapped his forehead and turned off the monitor. Now there was nothing connecting her with the outside world. She had never ventured outside her rooms. Her lavish, comfortable building sat alone on an abandoned island. The ruble and destruction of the former base had not even been cleared. She was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inconsistency

**Chapter 2: Inconsistency**

'What in the world?' Was all 000 could think as she looked out the window of the small scouting jet that she was given as her transportation (It was a modified version of the plains 009 and 004 flew in episode 1). She had never seen the cockpit of a jet like this, let alone been given any practice in flying one. The scientists of Black Ghost assumed that her remarkable intelligence in all things scientific and mechanical would once again render any aid given to her unnecessary. They had been right. 000 had, within minutes of entering the small one man jet, done a complete and accurate check on all the jets systems, and had gotten the ship out of the hangar without even veering a fraction of an inch from the straight line on the runway.

The flight itself had gone no less smoothly. 000 managed to pilot her craft through any weather she had come in contact with,. Only once having to touch down for repairs when she flew the jet through a blizzard. Now she was flying smoothly through the air once again. The cockpit was a little cramped she had to admit, but she had gotten used to it during the flight. She was now looking down through the window directly infront of her head, which allowed her a full view in every direction except behind. She wa mostly looking down though, paying much more attention to the landscape below than to where she was going.

She was entranced, staring down at the serene landscape like a child regarding a coveted toy in a store window. The peaceful countryside spanned out below her. Little farmhouses looked like dollhouses from this height. A majestic mountain range could just be seen on the horizon to the right, the light of the setting sun against the snowy peaks was enough to take her breath away.

She was flying somewhere above Colorado. Her destination was the city of boulder. One of black Ghosts informants had received word that doctor Gilmore was giving a speech at the college there, and the 00 cyborgs had apparently taken this opportunity to go on a ski trip.

She giggled slightly to herself. "Skiing, wonder what that's like?" She was talking to herself, as usual. It seemed to her that all the remnants of Black Ghosts had developed that habit. But in her case, you really couldn't blame her. She had nothing to do most of the time. Any training simulation that the scientists had come up with was wiped out in seconds with just a hand gesture and a little muttering on 000's part. Her powers had actually proven too big a threat for the facility's, so the scientists began using virtual reality simulators. This had actually proved to be a better method, because now she not only caused minimal to no damage during training, but the scientists were able to further and further test her abilities and their limits. It also had a downside for 000. The scientists only cared about her survival, so during her years of training she had been pushed to the very limit of her body time and time again, even coming close to death a handful of times.

But once again, they were saved by her ignorance and slight gullibility. She honestly believed that that was just the kind of things friends did. And paid it no mind,.

She touched down in a small forest about a days walk from the resort the Cyborgs were staying at. The window popped open and she slid out of the open cockpit. She ended up falling, much to her annoyance, face first in the sow. She cursed under her breath in at least seven different languages. But after a while it passed. She simply let herself lay there in the snow. She giggled slightly and made a snow angle,. Then got up and was on her way.


End file.
